


Fandom Prompts

by Benedicthiddleston



Category: Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Words, in progress, lots of fandoms, my dumping ground, prompts, random stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benedicthiddleston/pseuds/Benedicthiddleston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My dumping ground for prompts from friends, tumblr, and livejournal.</p><p>Summary of what you might find inside: Starfleet Academy, sex, a hair salon, S.H.I.E.L.D., modern times, escape the dreaded brother!, and some magic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bones/Kirk, Starfleet Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by nexttoclaire on tumblr: Bones/Kirk, Starfleet Academy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Star Trek AOS  
> Characters: Kirk and Bones  
> Warnings: none.
> 
> Unbetated, unrelated to all other prompts, and I OWN NOTHING!
> 
> Author's note: Totally going off the fact Jim totally dared Pike he could do 4 years of Starfleet classes, COMMAND CLASSES!!, in 3 years. Also, ignore the Starfleet Academy books…. (I see Jim as one hell of a genius, which he is. For some reason, I only see him struggling really hard with the fact the Kobayashi Maru is a no-win scenario. Other then that, he kicks everyone’s ass :P) Even though GRANTED he probably did get a few ass kicks himself in the Command college. Eh. I haven’t had a desire to write Academy era (though maybe one day), and if I ever did, Jim’s schedule would look NUTS. :P

"How the hell did you get into a fucking 3rd year class? AND A FOURTH YEAR CLASS!" Bones muttered, staring at Jim’s first year, first semester class schedule. _Eight classes: three general, everyone-takes-them-classes, two online sissy classes, and three command-college classes._ One of thoe command-college classes was for _third_ years. Not to mention it had three pre-requisite classes just to take the damn thing. One of the stupid general, everyone-takes-them-classes was designed for fourth years in their first semester, before everything went to hell and shit and back again in their final semester.

Jim just smiled. “I have my ways.”

"You didn’t fuck any of the teachers, did you? To wheedle yourself in?"

"OH MY GOD. NO! I… I tested out of the pre-requisite classes."

"You tested _out_ of them? HOW?!”

Even Jim’s face wasn’t going to tell. It was one thing to basically have Pike knowing he was a genius - and a disorderly and disobedient one at that - but for any of his classmates, including _Bones_ , to know he could have basically tested out of half the crap Starfleet Academy was offering… well…. he need a few secrets to himself for leverage as it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Total word count: 198 words


	2. Hoax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Haldoor on livejournal: Hoax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Star Trek AOS.  
> Characters: Kirk, Spock, and Uhura.  
> Warnings: mentions of sex.
> 
> Unbetated, unrelated to all other prompts, and I OWN NOTHING.

Spock and Uhura’s relationship had not been a hoax. Not by a long shot.

As much as Jim Kirk had prayed his First Officer and Communications Officer were truly not in a relationship, he found out the hard way that yes, yes they were in a relationship. One that involved massive amounts of sex. 

He had been in search of his First Officer to discuss something that had happened during their pervious shift, and with communicator silence and no answer of the knock on his First Officer’s door, Kirk had used the computer to find their life form signatures in his Communications Officer’s quarters.

After knocking three times and still no answer, he overrode the lock (his discussion was urgent, and he was a bit mystified at the lack of communication going on at that moment. Plus he was damn curious), and when the door swished open, Kirk immediately turned away. He slammed the button to close the door and walked away without a word.

The next time he was intently curious and urgently needed to discuss something with any of his senior crew while they were off shift – he would patiently wait.

It was going to take a while to erase the image of Spock humping Uhura.

Kirk needed a cold sonic shower, post haste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Total word count: 216 words


	3. Sam & Dean at a Fancy Hair Salon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by rollin-in-the-shire from tumblr: Sam dean, fancy hair salon, Sam is used to it because he secretly goes once a month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Characters: Sam and Dean   
> Warnings: none
> 
> Unbetated, unrelated to all other prompts, and I OWN NOTHING!

“You need a haircut, Sam. And more color in that awful mane of yours,” Dean commanded, shoving his brother into the Impala, and slamming the door shut. Dean was on a mission to control the mange of hair Sam called his. Needless to say, this trip to the hair salon was going to cost him.

Sam was pouting in the passenger seat when Dean slid into the driver’s seat, starting the car. “But I don’t want a haircut!” He sounded frustrated, and a tad bit annoyed.

But in reality, on the inside, Sam was thrilled. He’d wanted a haircut for a while – and unknown to Dean, Sam went at least once a month to get his feet done. The lotion was _amazing_! Plus he loved blue nail polish.

“You _need_ one, and we are going,” Dean growled, the Impala shooting forward down the drive way. The fancy hair salon was only a few miles away, and would do good to Sam.

Sam stopped trying to argue with his brother. It was going to be useless.

Of course, when they got there, every hair stylist and nail manicurist greeted Sam like they knew his whole life story.

Dean had no idea how to take that bit of information.

Sam just relished in the fact he was getting pampered. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Total word count: 218 words!


	4. Kirk & Spock work for S.H.I.E.L.D.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by whatdoyouwantacupcake from tumblr: Kirk and Spock working for SHIELD—you can choose whether it’s a pairing or not. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Star Trek AOS & The Avengers  
> Characters: Spock, Kirk, Black Widow, and Nick Fury, with mentions of Scotty, Hawkeye, and Loki   
> Warnings: none 
> 
> Unbetaed, unrelated to all other prompts, and I OWN NOTHING!
> 
> Essentially Kirk and Spock join up for the Avengers movie.... :P

“We need you for an emergent Earth situation.”

Both James T. Kirk and Mr. Spock gave each other a bewildered look from their familiar spots on the _Enterprise_ , almost simultaneously remembering when and how they had signed up to be Nick Fury’s pet agents _in space_.

“But, Sir-“ Kirk started before another familiar face graced the screen.

“JIM. LOKI TOOK BARTON. NOW TRANSPORT YOUR ASS BACK HERE AND GIVE US A HAND!”

For once, Kirk had no response to the angry look on Natasha’s face. And he didn’t exactly like to piss off women if he could try. And especially not one with the code name Black Widow, who was desperately _in love_ with her partner, Clint Barton, code name Hawkeye. “We’ll be right there.”

The image faded and Kirk gave Spock another look. “When was the last time we ran into Norse gods?”

Spock contemplated that. “Never, Captain. But I believe we will learn much more about their culture and plans, as the Avengers have recruited one by the name of Thor.”

“Let’s get this over with then,” Kirk muttered, comm-ing Scotty to tell him he had the conn for a while. They would be back – soon, hopefully? How long did it take to stop the evil plans of a mischief Norse god?

_We were recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D. for space tiffs... not lost boyfriends._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Total word count: 225 words!


	5. Sherlock & John in NYC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by captainarnerica from tumblr: Sherlock & John come to America to solve a case to get Mycroft off Sherlock’s back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: BBC Sherlock  
> Characters: John and Sherlock  
> Warnings: none
> 
> Unbetaed, unrelated to all other prompts, and I OWN NOTHING!!!

“We need a cab.”

“I can drive, Sherlock, we don’t need a cab,” Dr. John Watson muttered as he, for the fifth time in the span of ten minutes, tried to get into the flow of traffic. They had gotten a rental car for the two weeks they would be in New York City for ease of travel. Obviously neither of them had expected traffic would be this _horrendous_.

“I will hail us a cab and we can dump this in a junk yard,” Sherlock said matter-of-factly.

“IT’S A RENTAL, SHERLOCK. WE CAN’T JUST DUMP IT IN A JUNK YARD. IT ISN’T OURS.”

Sherlock scoffed. “Of course we can. Money isn’t the problem.”

John scowled. He pulled in front of a yellow taxi cab, finally managing to get into the flow of traffic. “Okay, Sherlock, direct me.”

They had been requested by the 17th precinct in Manhattan to help with a difficult case that was out of their league. And Sherlock had taken the bait, because he needed to get away from Mycroft and out of London for the time being. Hell, he needed to get out of _Britain_ for a while.

Now their only trouble was getting to their hotel and the precinct. Which was miles away.

Minutes passed. Sherlock said nothing. John didn’t ask. He assumed Sherlock was paying attention.

“Oh, I think that was where we needed to be.”

“OH MY GOD, I ASKED YOU TO DIRECT ME!” It was going to be a long _vacation_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Total word count: 249 words


	6. Merlin hurt and Arthur mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by shannan423 from Tumblr: Magic reveal, BAMF!Merlin then Whump!Merlin, with super pissed Arthur. Total bromance. Honestly anything with Merlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Merlin  
> Characters: Arthur and Merlin  
> Warnings: none
> 
> Unbetaed, unrelated to any other prompt, and I OWN NOTHING!
> 
> Fandom osmosis when it comes to Merlin....

“WHY DID YOU NEVER TELL ME?!!”

“Um,” Merlin murmured from the ground, still dazed from the backlash of fists, feet, and possibly a burn from his own magic, which wasn’t exactly _normal_.

Arthur was beyond angry. He was pissed and fuming at the fact his _best friend could do magic. A magician!_ Something that was _forbidden_ in the kingdom _!_

“THAT IS BEYOND DECIETFUL. AND THE FACT YOU’RE ACTUALLY GOOD – WHAT, DID YOU JUST THINK YOU COULD KEEP IT FROM ME FOREVER?!!”

Merlin had known his exact reasons for keeping it from his friend. _Um, because daddy would have killed me? He probably still WILL!_ “Um…”

“HOW DO I MANAGE THIS TYPE OF NEWS? WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO, OR HOW TO REACT? I MEAN – MERLIN!”

 _I’m pretty sure I have a concussion and he isn’t helping it…_ Merlin’s vision blurred and the last thing he heard was Arthur yelling his name. Merlin wasn’t entirely sure, but he thought he heard _concern_ in his friend’s voice… which was odd, because Arthur was _pissed_ at finding out he knew magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Total word count: 180 words.


	7. Captain America and Nathan Hale commiserate together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by the42towels from tumblr: Nathan Hale and Captain America, both bewildered by modern times?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: the Avengers & American History  
> Characters: Captain America (Steve Rogers) & Nathan Hale  
> Warnings: none
> 
> Unbetaed, unrelated to all other prompts, and I OWN NOTHING!

Steve had taken to the solace of an off-the-beaten-trail bench in New York City, letting the sounds of nearby and the silence of the past and the future allow him time to think.

 _This world has sure changed around me_. _So different. Nothing seems familiar. Everything is so… advanced and unfamiliar and mind confusing. I liked the simpler days. Fighting bad guys with my fists. With my shield. Why and how I’m still alive… it’s mind boggling. Peggy… oh Peggy._

Lost in his thoughts, Steve didn’t notice another individual take the seat at the far end of the bench. Nathan Hale also wasn’t sure how to describe the world around him. It was unfamiliar, far more advanced then when he had been around before, and now there were different wars taking place. Wars with weapons never experienced, and things that seemed foreign and odd: moving vehicles and awful smells.

Both men were displaced from their own reality. From what had once been. One from the beginning of a country, defending it with bravery and selflessness, the other from a time when multiple countries needed defending, and serums brought new strength and fight tactics.

“This place is sure strange,” Nathan commented, glancing to the man nearby.

Steve nodded. “I couldn’t agree more.”

For as much as it was strange, it was their reality now. The past was just that – the past.

Would they ever feel at home in this new reality, advanced beyond their years? Time would only tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Total word count: 248 words!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Christmas Tidings of Good Cheer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085506) by [Benedicthiddleston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benedicthiddleston/pseuds/Benedicthiddleston)




End file.
